Almost
by VampiricEmber
Summary: Kagome is left stranded after the well is closed. She reflects on what she regrets and misses. Implied InuxKag Songfic: Tamia, Almost


Disclaimer: Tamia is not mine, and I don't want her. However although I do want Inuyasha and Kagome and all that entrails them, I don't own them either. Tamia holds her rights and Takahashisama owns Inuyasha's. So at 2:38 A.M Eastern Time, VE presents you with a short SongFic that she came up with on the spot because she is a cool writer like that. So tell me what you think. 

Kagome sat in her room, staring out the window for what seemed like hours. If she kept a watch on Goshinbuku nothing would change would it? Its green leaves and foliage blocked all of the concrete and made her forget that she was here and not there. She felt cheated. She'd helped people, saved lives, but now here she was weeks after the well had closed in her in her own time, in her own shrine, in her own room. She'd tried to get back, tried so hard. What did she earn? A broken ankle and confinement to her room. It wasn't official, but if she so much as set foot outside of the shrine without supervision of friends, her family, or even a boy then her mother stared at her, and it was weird. She missed Inuyasha and his idiotic complaining and his way of making her feel wanted. She missed Miroku and his wandering hands and his way of making her want to draw strength from him. She missed Sango and her humongous temper and how she'd looked out for her like the sister she'd never had. She missed Shippou and how he'd ambush her for candy without asking how she was and trying to protect her when he was in over her head. Yes, there were many things she'd missed. Many things. But then there were the things she regretted. She regretted not telling Miroku that looking at him made her feel strong and that he could overcome anything. She regretted not pushing Miroku and Sango together because she knew they loved each other. Now she had to regret not being able to see them get together. She regretted not telling Kikyou she'd understood, she'd felt what Kikyou had deep in her soul instead of just saying "Rest in peace Kikyou." As she looked into the hollow eyes of what was her in a past life. She'd regretted not thanking Kouga for his friendship and not adopting Shippou as a son. But there was her biggest regret of all. She hadn't told Inuyasha how he felt. She pictured their first real kiss, a kiss that wasn't started because she didn't want him to go over the deep end but because she was a girl and he was a boy and they wanted to do that, together. She pictured her and him actually being in a relationship. She pictured her and him laying together staring up at the sky without jumping apart embarrassed and creating excuses if someone happened to pass by, their first birthdays together. How he would act on her birthday, maybe giving her a present with a huge show of indifference a huge "Keh" and then the joy of watching him watch with huge interest out of the corner of his golden eye.

Can you tell me How can one miss what she's never had

How could I reminisce when there is no past

How could I have memories of being happy with you boy

Could someone tell me how can this be

How could my mind pull up incidents

Recall dates and times that never happened

How could we celebrate a love that's to late

And how could I really mean the words I'm bout to say

It astonished her. She could see it clearly. She saw the way his eyes would dance if she'd explained to him about the concept of dating in her time. She saw his huge show of indifference if she'd asked if they were dating and then the look of concern when she would no doubt explode about his denial. She could picture the look in his eye that he would have right before she "sat" him to oblivion and then forgave him.

I missed the times that we almost shared

I miss the love that was almost there

I miss the times that we use to kiss

At least in my dreams Just let me take the time and reminisce

I miss the times that we never had

What happened to us we were almost there

Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had

Never almost had you

How many times had she dreamed of him with her? Kissing her in a way that didn't make her wonder about what it had meant, and the love that undoubtedly would've been there if there was time to look for it.

I cannot believe I let you go

Or what I should say I shoulda grabbed you up and never let you go

I shoulda went out with you I shoulda made you my boo boy

Yes that's one time I shoulda broke the rules

I shoulda went on a date Shoulda found a way to escape

Shoulda turned a almost into If it happend now its to late

How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real

And if it didn't happen why does my heart feel

If she hadn't been a good girl all of her life, she would've already told him, already confessed. She would've been selfish and wouldn't have cared about Kikyou or passing high school or Naraku or her family, she would've had Inuyasha. But now it was too late. So that meant that their love wasn't real no matter how she could feel his hot breath on her ear whispering I love you. It wasn't real no matter how long she stared at the Goshinboku or how long she stayed in her room and moped over him.

I missed the times that we almost shared

I miss the love that was almost there

I miss the times that we use to kiss

At least in my dreams Just let me take the time and reminisce

I miss the times that we never had

What happened to us we were almost there

Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had

Never almost had you

(sometimes I wanna rub ya, some nights I wanna hug ya)  
And you seem to be the perfect one for me

You (some nights I wanna touch ya but tonight I wanna love ya)

You're all that I ever wanted And you're my everything yes its true Boy its hard to be close to you

My love I know it may sound crazy But I'm in love with you

She sounded like a lunatic. Even to herself. And she was herself so that was a bit sad. But she just felt as if there would never be another that would be able to hold her heart because he was the perfect one for her. He'd argued with her, kept her safe, told her she'd smelled good, and carried her on his back when they had to go somewhere.

I missed the times that we almost shared

I miss the love that was almost there

I miss the times that we use to kiss

At least in my dreams Just let me take the time and reminisce

I miss the times that we never had What happened to us we were almost there

Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had

Never almost had you

I missed the times that we almost shared

I miss the love that was almost there (sometimes I wanna rub ya)

I miss the times that we use to kiss At least in my dreams Just let me take the time and reminisce (but tonight I wanna love ya)  
I miss the times that we never had

What happened to us we were almost there

Whoever said its impossible to miss when you never had

Never, never almost had you (but tonight I wanna love ya)


End file.
